MI SUEÑO ETERNO
by Violeta Cullen Black
Summary: Bella y Alice tienen una cita con los chicos más "guapos" del colegio pero resulta que no todo sale como uno lo planea... Aveces sale mucho mejor. E&B A&J


**MI SUEÑO ETERNO**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba muy emosionada hoy iba a salir con el chico mas guapo de todo el mundo… ok no, del mundo no, pero talvez del colegio si.

Alice me citó con el y ella iba a salir con un chavo que le gustaba mucho que para mi no se comparaba en nada con Felix pero bueno quedamos de vernos Felix, Demetri, Alice y yo en el centro comercial.

Llegue con unos minutos de demora porque estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y el trafico era terrible ademas de que me daba mucho miedo conducir con el suelo mojado… una nunca sabe cuantos babosos se podria encontrar en la calle y eso si que me daba miedo.

Cuando llegue no habia nadie de los que ibamos a estar y vi llegar a Demetri.

-Hola – me dijo en cuanto me vio.

-Hola, ¿No has visto a Alice o a Felix?

- Lo siento Bella pero Felix no vendra…

-Hay no eso si que no, yo me voy, no pienso hacer el mal tercio…

-Espera Bella, invite a un amigo así no haras el ¿mal tercio?

-¿A que amigo? Si se puede saber…

- Hola chicos lamento haber llegado tarde pero no sabia que debia ponerme ¿Y Felix? – me sobresalté al escuchar los chillidos de Alice.

-No vendrá – respondí algo irritada

- Hay Bella si quieres llamo a mi hermano para que te haga compañía.

- No es necesario invite a Alec para que acompañara a Bella y así no estuviera sola.

-Gracias pero en verdad preferiria irme a mi casa…

-Siento llegar tarde pero la lluvia y todo eso… en fin aquí estoy.

Paseamos durante algo de tiempo y al final resultó que Demetri y Alec entraron al cine pero solos ya que no tenia ganas de ver ninguna pelicula pues estaba bastante desepcionada de que Felix no hubiera venido _el se lo pierde_ pensé; y Alice no me queria dejar sola y ellos ya habian comprado sus boletos así que no los detuvimos y dejamos que se metieran a la sala de cine.

-Vamos Bella ¿Qué hacemos?

-No tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada Alice mejor vallamos a casa… lamento haber arruinado tu cita.

-No iba a funcionar no son nada caballerosos al no habernos acompañado prefirieron su pelicula ¿no? Esos hombres no nos convienen – sonreí a Alice en muestra de mi gratitud.

Dimos varias vueltas viendo ropa y algunos accesorios y gracias a dios Alice no compró muchas cosas porque terminaría realmente cargada. Al final entramos a una sala de juegos donde vimos a tres jovenes jugando billar uno de ellos era realmente atractivo.

-Mira Bella ¿ya viste a los chavos que estan en aquella mesa de billar? – Asentí sin dejar de ver al de ojos verdes y su cabello adorablemente despeinado – Wow ¿Quién te gusto? El güerito es mio.

-¿Qué? Alice no puedes pedirte a una persona que ni siquiera conoces, además yo me pedi a… digo estoy viendo a el de playera azul…

-De acuerdo entonces hay que conocerlos – tiró de mi mano y se situó justo en frente del más guapo. _Dios, de cerca es realmente hermoso _su complexion era musculosa pero no tanto como la del tercer chico – Mi nombre es Alice, y ella es Bella.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas Alice – Asintió hacia Alice – Bella – tomó mi mano y la besó lo cual me hizo ponerme totalmente roja pero quite mi mano porque al sentir el contacto con su piel mi cuerpo sintió un estremesimiento indescriptible – Yo soy Edward, el es Jasper – señaló al güerito que le habia gustado a Alice – y este grandulon es Emmet.

Asentimos mientras nos dabamos las manos. Cuando iba a mirar a Edward para ver su hermoso rostro, noté que me miraba y eso me hizo sonrojar.

-Verán a Bella y a mi nos gusta mucho el billar pero no lo sabemos jugar y como se ve que son profesionales pues nos gustaria que nos enseñaran.

-Por mi no hay problema – dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

- Yo te puedo enseñar si quieres – Me dijo Edward estirando su manos hacia mi y no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras tomaba la mano que el me había ofrecido.

Jugamos mucho tiempo y realmente aprendi aunque el billar nunca fue de mi agrado fue un exelente pretexto para conocer a Edward.

-Bella me tengo que ir– dijo Alice con un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

-Te quieres ir porque Bella y yo les estamos ganando y por mucho ¿verdad? – Dijo Edward y no pude evitar reir ya que era cierto se podria decir que les estabamos dando una verdadera paliza.

-No Edward, tengo que llegar a mi casa yo no soy mala perdedora y acepto que nos iban ganando pero solo porque ustedes si se concentraron en el juego.

- Y ¿En que te concentraste tu Alice? – dije sin parar de mirar a Jasper que obviamente no habia notado las indirectas y cuando miré a Alice esta estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-No me cambies el tema Isabella dime que vas a hacer ¿Te iras conmigo o te quedas con tu nuevo noviesito? – Me sonrojé a más no poder.

- Me voy contigo Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmet gracias por enseñarnos fue realmente divertido hasta luego.

Y nos fuimos sin saber ni siquiera el numero de sus telefonos cuando iba conduciendo me di cuenta de que en verdad me desepcionaba la idea de pensar en no volver a ver a Edward pero ya era tarde, Alice, como siempre, me habia sacado practicamente a tirones de la plaza y todo porque tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no se que tanto.

De pronto perdi de vista a Alice de la carretera _¿Dónde se metio esa pequeña duendecilla?_me pregunté, saque mi celular y cuando iba a marcar su telefono mi camioneta se paró. _Genial esto no me puede estar pasando y menos aquí en media carretera con la lluvia._

Me baje del coche y abri el cofre realmente no sabia nada de mecanica solo me quedaba marcarle a mi papa o a alguien pero para mi mala suerte mi telefono ya no tenia bateria. _Demonios._

Me quede bajo la lluvia (refujiada en mi camioneta) cuando vi pasar un volvo plateado a lado mio y se detuvo _gracias a dios_ al lado de mi camioneta. Puede ver que de este coche se bajaba un chico con una capucha y cuando se la bajo me dio un vuelco al corazon al ver que el que venia hacia mi era Edward mi heroe!

-Bella ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hola, no lo se de repente se detuvo y no quiso arrancar.

-No deberias de sacar esto y menos en un dia lluvioso creo que entro agua al motor no se mucho de mecanica sera mejor que le hable a mi hermano Emmet.

Edward le hablo a Emmet y cuando llego el se quedo arreglando mi camioneta y dijo que en cuanto encendiera me la llevaria a mi casa esto no me daba mucha confianza en primera porque el no sabia en donde vivia y ¿Que tal si me secuestraban o peor se robaban mi camioneta?

-¿Preferirias que te secuestren antes de que te roben tu camioneta? –Me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa burlona – ya te dije que no te la robará primera porque el ya tiene un auto y segunda porque estoy memorisando el camino a tu casa y yo personalmente te traere tu camioneta.

- Gracias – dije antes de mirarlo y esbozar una sonrisa que al parecer fue mala idea ya que el me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me dejó hiperventilando… lo bueno es que el no lo notó.

Llegamos a mi casa y me baje de su auto hechandome a correr a mi casa no sin antes despedirme de el. _Que tonta _me habia dado cuenta de que era la segunda vez que me iba sin preguntarle nada de el ni su telefono ni nada de nada. _Bueno al menos te traera tu camioneta… la tercera es la vencida… supongo._

Vi como se iba el volvo. Me prepare un caldo de pollo porque necesitaba algo calientito ya que tenía mucho frio. Me quite la ropa y me di cuenta de que Charlie, mi padre, aun no habia llegado de trabajar así que despues de comerme mi caldito calientito me recoste en mi cama con mi pijama.

Cuando desperte ya habia amanecido y baje corriendo las escaleras intentando no caerme. Cuando abri la puerta realmente me desepcione al ver que mi pickup estaba estacionada. Edward me la habia venido a dejar y al parecer se habia ido porque las llaves estaban pegadas en el auto. Suspiré.

-Muy bello para ser verdad… Supongo que no me sorprenderia que todo hubiera sido un sueño despues de todo el era totalmente perfecto.

Me meti a la casa recordando cada momento de mi sueño, recordaba haber sentido los brazos de Edward rodeandome cuando me estaba enseñando a jugar billar, esos choques electricos que recorrian mi cuerpo y esos sonrojos que me sacaba con sus sonrisas torcidas y las penetrantes miradas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Me bañe y recordé que habia dejado las llaves adentro del auto así que salí por ellas y me meti al auto volviendo a recordar la mirada de Edward.

-¿Creías que me iría sin nada tuyo? – me sobresalte al ver a Edward justo al lado de la puerta del conductor. Sonreí y me deslice al asiento del copiloto para dejarlo entrar del lado del conductor. – No me iba a ir Isabella, no sin antes hacer esto – me tomó entre sus brazos y me acerco a el, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas…

Cuando juntamos nuestros labios todo fue maravilloso definitivamente todo lo que el hacia era perfecto, lo atraje hacia mi con miedo a despertar de nuevo y dejarlo ir para siempre. No, el debia quedarse tenia que quedarse conmigo, mi sueño. Después de todo Edward era eso. Mi sueño.

Separo nuestros labios con delicadeza y acaricio mis pomulos de nuevo provocando las corrientes elcetricas hice lo mismo para asegurarme que lo que sentia era de verdad.

-Tu tambien eres perfectamente hermosa para ser realidad… No te quiero dejar ir Bella no quiero despertar de este sueño. – me sonroje al recordar que de seguro habia escuchado mis palabras de esta mañana.

Sonreí y lo abraze demasiado fuerte aun con el miedo de que mi sueño terminara, no debia terminar este sueño debía ser infinito, debía ser un sueño eterno… mi sueño eterno

**Hola queridas lectoras espero que les guste mi pequeño one-shoot eh estado algo inspirada jaja porfavor dejen reviews si no me enojare y me suicidare… ok no me sucidare pero dejen algun review vale? Las quiero y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**


End file.
